


Things Aren't Always as They Seem

by Alilloki3s3i3



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Culture (Marvel), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Good Loki (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel), Sexual Assault, Taverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alilloki3s3i3/pseuds/Alilloki3s3i3
Summary: "Come. Hither. Now, girl." His stormy stern eyes burrow into mine as his index finger beckons me. Trembling, I make my way to him, completely unnerved by the silence in the room."P-please! I-I am a virgin, highness. I-" My soft barely whisper tear filled begging is mercilessly ceased."You will not speak the rest of the night and do exactly as I say, understood?" His tone just above a growl reaches my ears as I now stand in front of him. Not wanting to upset the prince further, I nod my head once."Good, girl."
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	Things Aren't Always as They Seem

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I am still working on "The Harmony of Old Souls," but sometimes I miss writing the Asgardian Loki! This idea came to me a few nights ago, so I thought I'd share it.  
> Also, this is the first time I am inserting pictures, so hope it turns out okay haha  
> The tavern pic was found here: https://www.artstation.com/artwork/3LRgo  
> The GIF of woman putting apron on found here: https://www.tumblr.com/search/middle%2014th%20century
> 
> Kudos/comments always welcomed :) Thank you! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own character Loki or any of Marvel characters (wouldn't that be nice tho...)

Wiping the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand, I scrub the last wooden table in the grimy little tavern. The wood of the table is stained with countless spills of mead and Norns’ know what else. Once again, I am the last serving girl finishing the work for the night. I barely feel the hot soapy water burn my rubbed raw knuckles as I scrub my ripped rag in fast circular motions. Another too long of a day that leaves my body aching, but I know the few coins I have made this day will be added to the flat lock box under my straw mattress. Soon I shall have enough to get out of this dump...to a better part of Asgard. One day I will not have to pour mead and wait on disgustingly inebriated men. I care not for their wandering hands as I walk by. I often wish I was slimmer and bore less curves. My thick thighs and ample bum are unfortunately a common target. A time or two I have considered adding poison to their beverages, but I enjoy my head attached to my shoulders too much to do so. I dream of a day when I will not have an employer that pushes and kicks me around as if I am of no importance. Sighing, I place my drenched cloth into the water bucket. I head towards the narrowed and crooked doorway behind the serving counter where my small room is. As I duck under the little doorway, the owner of the tavern eyes me icily across the counter as he counts the Asgardian currency from the day’s earnings. 

“Have you finished then, girl?” His rough voice belts out louder than necessary. 

“Yes, sir. I-I will be retiring for the night if this is alright with you?” My timid voice shakily responds. He grunts. 

“Very well. See to it you’re up before the sun. I know some travelers that will be stopping by in the early morning.” My heart sinks. 

“Yes, sir.” I barely conceal the dejection in my voice. I crouch again to hurriedly make my way to my cozy, though uncomfortable, little nook in the wall. 

_Thump Thump Thump_

Heavy knocking on the large wooden tavern door stops me in my tracks as my eyes widen. Quickly, I am running into the little hall with my heart racing. I duck under one more dimmed arch way into my little room. Falling onto my bed belly down, I let out a satisfied groan from the feeling of being off my feet. Closing my eyes, it's as if my body immediately begins to drag itself away into a dreamless slumber. 

“GIRL!” No! Not me, please...I just want to sleep. I hesitate too long because I hear heavy steps stomp into my room. Immediately I feel a firm grasp on my wrist yank me from my lying position. Yelping in pain, I stumble to a standing position and flinch when he towers over my short frame. 

“Did I call you?” I whimper as he shakes me once and grits out his question.

“Y-yes, sir. Sorry, sir.” I don’t meet his eyes even though I feel his beady eyes burning holes in my skull.

“When I call my girls they are to be present, was that not clear enough when I hired you?” 

“Yes, sir! Very clear. I...I am exhausted and-” _Slap!_ A slight burning sting to my face erases the sleepiness from my body. 

“Wake up then! The prince is here, and I expect you to serve him and his fellow men.” My heart pounds in my chest hearing those words. Before I can respond, he is dragging me back up the way I came from. 

“S-sir, please! You said to be up at dawn, but if I continue to work I fear I will sleep through my morning wake up and be too exhausted to be efficient tomorrow.” I beg, hoping that he would understand. I flinch as he raises his hand again, but instead of a slap I see he is pointing directly at me with a ferocity that reddens and crinkles his face into something quite ugly. 

“You _will_ rise at dawn regardless of working through the night. I pay you don’t I? I don’t pay for lazy serving girls. You will go out and serve his highness and friends or I will get the strap, you hear?” I swallow a dry lump hearing his harshest-- and most painful punishment threatened besides throwing me out on the streets.

“S-sorry, sir. Yes, I will serve them.” He pushes me roughly at the small of my back through the narrowed door and into the tavern once again. My stomach drops as we walk forward to the middle of the tavern. The dark haired prince is conversing with a fat dirty blonde bearded man. He stands out like a shiny coin in a rusted tin. The deep green and gold armor fit him well and his stature makes him one of the tallest men in the room. The man he talks with is wider for sure, but definitely on the shorter side. It is not just the two of them, but rather to my horror, I count seven other men standing around in random conversations. They do not appear to be royal or from high born areas either. Gruff men, young and old with pelted furs and ripped leather. The room I had just cleaned to perfection is now being permeated with the stench of grease and ripe body odor. Everyone’s chatter simmers to silence as they notice my boss and I are now among them. 

“Your highness, thank you for gracing us with your presence this late evening. We will serve whatever fine mead or dish of hors d'oeuvres your delectable tastes require.” If I were not so petrified now, I’d tilt my head back and have a good laugh. First, it was amusing to see my employer nervous and absolutely kissing the prince’s ass. Second, our “hors d’oeuvres” are chicken that were butchered in the back field with berries that grew nearby. “I will have to excuse myself unfortunately, for this evening. I shall be back to the tavern midday tomorrow. I leave you gentlemen in the care of our finest serving maid. She will serve all your needs.” My veins turn to ice. He is leaving me alone with all these men? At least in the past he was kind enough to tell a man or two to knock it off when they got too handsy with us serving girls, but if he leaves...what will stop them this time? And _all_ their needs? I don’t like how that was phrased. Before I can address my concern to him, he is rapidly bowing his head to Prince Loki and dashing out the door. All nine heads turn towards me. My hands begin to tremble and I see the prince narrow his blue green eyes at me. My own eyes widen as I realize my disrespect. I was staring him in the eye like he was an everyday commoner. 

“F-forgive me, highness.” I curtsy low and rise shakily. “M-may I bring you a beverage, my prince?” I keep my head slightly bowed, but raise my eyes to his. His high cheekbones and sharp features are much more crisp from this little distance. I clasp my hands together to attempt to stop their trembling. 

“Nine glasses of mead, maid.” His voice is soft and velvety, but deep and commanding. I bow my head.

“Coming right up, your highness.” As I am filling a tankard of mead, I glance over to where all the men have sat. Sitting at the long wooden table I just scrubbed clean, they chat among themselves in loud annoying voices. The prince, however, sits at the head of the table in perfect posture, eyeing all the men like a hawk. His calculating eyes glance over at me as if he knows he is being watched. My breath catches and I feel a shiver run up my spine as I look down. Finishing filling the tankard, I open the cupboards to retrieve nine mugs. Not quite the “glasses” the prince asked for, but it’s all the tavern has for holding a beverage. I try not to eavesdrop as I hear the prince begin talking about a trade deal, but his soft timbre voice is calming to my agitated nerves. Setting all the empty mugs on a round metal tray, I lift it onto my shoulder holding the edge with one hand and walk towards the table. 

“If I remember correctly, you had told me that this was taken care of already, yes?” The prince’s stern question sliced through the suddenly quiet tavern. Avoiding all eye contact, I begin setting the mugs around the table. Leaning over somewhat as I placed the cups down, I did my best to ignore the disgusting and lewd smiles I was receiving from the men around me. 

“We thought it was, highness. The dwarves were to help with the agreement. But the short shits never met up with us.” 

“Not only the dwarves, the light elves were to help too, highness.” Loki’s long pale fingers softly drummed along the table top.

“I see. Then another arrangement must be made if the elves refuse to respectfully meet with the dwarfs." A grumble of agreement rumbled through the men. As they continued conversing with the prince, I was pleased to see I only had three men left to place their mug down and pour their mead. My heart pitter-pattered heavily in my chest as I leaned over and poured Prince Loki's mead. As best as I did to avoid his eyes, I happened to glance up to avoid spilling or knocking into him. I stopped breathing as I realized his calculating and mischievous eyes were already intently focusing on me. Never having been so close to him before, I took notice of the soft stray ink black strands that framed his pale face. His eyes perhaps seemed more blue, but held several flecks of different shades of green. Slowly I lowered myself into a respectful curtsy. 

"My prince." Bowing my head, I rose back up to finish my duty for the night. Seeing all the men having a mug of mead, I made my way back to the nook in the wall. Norns, no! Oh please, no! When did he shut it? Where and how does it even lock?! My only escape besides the tavern's entrance is...locked. I take three long deep breaths and exhale slowly. My stomach twists in unsettling knots as I begin to understand the predicament I find myself in. Leaving the tavern would be highly unsafe having nowhere to go...especially in the rougher parts of Asgard. Rubbing my sweaty palms on the front of my beige worn apron, I turn back towards the table hearing heavy laughter and commotion. 

"Hey, girly! Keep the mead coming!" Shooting my eyes over to the younger man that addressed me, I nod his way and grab the tankard that's a quarter full. Steadying my shaky hands, I lean over and pour into his mug. I notice the conversations have been split up now. The prince chats with the man to his right, and three other conversations fight over each other. The chaotic atmosphere does nothing to ease my nerves. I realize the tankard is empty and I need to go refill it. 

A man who appears to be on the cusp of middle age whistles to get my attention from across the table. Walking over to him, I resist rolling my eyes at being summoned like an animal. Both the men on his right and left are focusing on me now with lewd smiles that churn my stomach. 

The man who called me, digs into his worn leather bag and pulls out a single gold coin. I gulp. A _gold_ coin is worth at least 100 bronze coins. Today I made a total of maybe 5 bronze coins. I could be gone in a few months with such a coin! Why was he offering me-

"Get on your knees, whore." He crudely points down at his feet as he unbuckles his trousers. My eyes widen drastically and I am fiercely shaking my head, no. 

“N-no, sir. I am not a prostitute. I am a serving girl.” I do my best to keep my voice confident. The men just leer at me with rotting tooth smiles. 

“Then serve us, wench.” They cackled among themselves as if what they said was humorous. My eyes are now watering. Suddenly I feel a rough hand pull me to the table by my forearm and whirl me around to face the tavern counter. 

“Well then go on girly, serve us some more mead!” As I step away to do just that, a meaty hand slaps my bum. Yelping, I turn back and glare at the man. He just continues to laugh with his mates. An annoyed regal sigh brings my attention to the prince that seems bothered by his fellow men. As our eyes met, a minuscule amount of what appears to be concern flashes over his face. Before I can blink his stoic expression is already plastered back as he looks away from me. 

My stubbornly shaky hands grab another tankard of mead and I reluctantly make my way back to the table of men. The prince continues to argue with a few of the men on the other side of the table while my unsteady hands pour mead into the disgusting man's cup. His beard smells like moldy fish and the man on the other side looks like a wild animal with the ridiculous amount of fur he wears to clothe himself. 

Suddenly, moldy fish man stands, making me flinch. Animal man chuckles in amusement as I feel the other man push me roughly against the table. Blood rushes in my ears as full panic sets in. My eyes widen drastically in terror as he pushes me completely bent over the wooden table. I cry out as the force pushes the edge of the table into my hip bones, surely bruising them. The fear consumes me enough to take both my breath and voice away. With all my might I buck up and kick to lift myself back into a standing position, but the firm grip the bastard has on me renders my attempts useless. A mug of mead I knock over spills into my hair.

"Sit still, bitch!" Animal man grunts as I feel what I assume to be his hands painfully squeeze my bottom. Freezing, I realize I am powerless. 

At once I feel cool air on the back of my calves as my skirts are bunched up and being continuously pulled up my legs. 

"N-NO!" With all I am from the bellows of my being I shout. "Get off me!" Tears begin to soak into the wooden table with my sobs as a surge of adrenaline fills my body to free myself from this nightmare. 

"ENOUGH!" The once chaotic room of shouting and laughter dies at the deep commanding growl of the prince. I squeeze my eyes shut and bite my tongue as the now silent tears escape down my face. "What do you think you are doing?" His voice was eerily calm, but I could hear the edge of warning. 

"Highness, surely the prince will allow his friends some fun?"

"Prince, with all due respect, we have a right to satisfy our needs. If you have a problem with our ways, you can consider the agreement null." 

"Shut your mouth! You realize he has authority to end our lives?!" 

"Oh you shut the fuck up! If I want to fuck a whore, that's whats going to happen." 

I release a choked sob as I hear the men, though I can't see them, speak of me as if I'm a thing easily used and discarded. There is silence now as the men wait for the royal reply. My fists are clenched as I attempt to forget my position on the table with my skirts bunched at my hips. 

"Gentlemen, there is nothing wrong with dallying in some fun." His velvet voice drawled in amusement. "There is no need to forfeit our agreement over a single wench." Suddenly his tone became very authoritative. "What I do find highly disrespectful is that you did not offer your prince the honor of playing with her first." Oh Norns. I'm going to vomit...or faint. The silence continues for but a moment before the meaty paws that hold me securely to the table yank me up, letting my skirts fall back in place. I almost crash to the ground as my currently unstable knees shake. I stare at the prince in horror. 

"Come. Hither. Now, girl." His stormy stern eyes burrow into mine as his index finger beckons me. Trembling I make my way to him, completely unnerved by the silence in the room. 

"P-please! I-I am a virgin, highness. I-" My soft barely whisper tear filled begging is mercilessly ceased.

"You will not speak the rest of the night and do exactly as I say, understood?" His tone just above a growl reaches my ears as I now stand in front of him. Not wanting to upset the prince further, I nod my head once. 

"Good, girl." He firmly pats his black leather lap twice while maintaining strict eye contact with me. I barely see him through my blurred vision of tears. If he were any other man I'd be running out the tavern door before anyone could blink. Part of me still is considering the idea, but he is not just any man. He is Prince Loki, second son of the Allfather and Allmother. His command is law, and by disobeying...I'd be subjected to consequences...consequences that could mean death. 

Mustering the dwindling courage I have left in my body, I turn around and sit on his thick thigh. I whimper as his long arms wrap around my waist and pull me flush against him. I feel his hard arousal and I begin panicking again. I squirm in his lap to avoid the threat digging into my backside. The prince hisses. 

"Sit. Still." He whispers in a deep hiss into my ear. Immediately I sit up straight and still as a statue. His oddly cool breath in my ear sent shivers up my spine. My sweaty trembling hands remain clenched in my lap.

The men resume their conversations. My heart beats heavy and quick as I wait for whatever the prince is planning to do with me. When Prince Loki joins in the discussion, his deep voice vibrates against my back. It is disturbingly calming. 

At least an hour passes. The exhaustion and terror of this day is depleting me suddenly. Without being able to stop it, I yawn. I flinch when I feel the prince rest his hand near my knee. He begins to rub his large palm in small slow circular motions. His touch is surprisingly gentle. It actually relaxes me further as I feel myself yawn again. 

"If they actually come this time, then next month we'll have them sign it." 

"So, a separate one for the elves, then?" The men's talking begins to become a distant background noise as my eyes flutter shut. My mead stained hair has dried crispy, but at the moment I care not. My head rolls back to rest in the crook of the prince's neck. My consciousness knows I should stay awake, stay alert, but the exhaustion slowly pulls me into unconsciousness. 

* * *

I jolt awake hearing the screech of chairs and booths as the crescendo of burly voices rises. Opening my eyes, I see the men begin to head towards the tavern door. I almost cry in elation, but then I remember whose lap I currently sit on. 

"Highness, you didn't sample the girl?" A short older man questioned. I jolted again feeling the vibrations of the prince humming in thought. 

"I prefer to play with my prey without an audience." I can hear the smirk in his voice. My spirits sink. When the other men leave, I'll have to do whatever he asks me. He thinks of me as prey? I'm doomed. Laughter pulls me from my rapidly growing anxiety.

"Fine. Next time though, share your highness." Moldy fish man says as he finally exits. The slam of the door startles me, as I am left alone with the dark haired prince. 

Silence. And the silence continues. Am I allowed to talk now? Why isn’t he doing anything? What-

"Off my lap now, little one." He pats the side of my thigh and I immediately take notice of the gentler tone. Trembling, I stand, grabbing the edge of the table to support myself. 

"You did well keeping silent and staying still. I know that was very hard for you." I bowed my head not knowing what else to do since he still hasn't given me permission to speak. "You may speak now." I look back up to him and step backwards as he stands up to his full height. 

"I-If there's a-anything else...please Prince L-Loki...not this, I-I'll do anything but this...please!" Not even sure I make sense, I continue to walk backwards as he walks forwards--just like he's stalking his prey. I whimper as I feel the tavern wall hit my back. 

"Look at me, little one." I continue staring at his black knee high boots that are inches from my own bare feet. "Look at me!" His authoritative tone brings my eyes directly to his. His hard ocean eyes slowly begin to grow soft. "Rest assured, I give you my word, you will remain a maiden tonight." My mouth drops open once his words form meaning in my terrified brain. What? He's not going to…

"W-what are you g-going to do to me then, your highness." My shaky voice just above a whisper sounds so far away to me. His blue green eyes still hold a softness that I never expected to see. 

"Where are your sleeping quarters?" I freeze and my stomach drops. Hadn't he just said that he wouldn't-

"I'll not ask again, girl." Bowing my head in defeat and feeling betrayed from his previous promise, I make my way to the locked door built into the wall. I glance up to see a perfect black brow raise in silent question of why I've led him to the wall behind the counter. I realize he nor any of the other men saw myself or my employer exit from here.

"The um. T-this is a doorway to my room. Some of the other girls live close by...but I-I can not afford to live anywhere right now. T-the owner allows me to stay in the storage nook...i-it's locked now. But I swear to you, highness, I never knew it could close...or lock. I am not making this up-

A glow of green seeps out of the prince's hand, making me jump back. The green mist suddenly illuminates around the hinges of the door. A clank is heard, and to my shock, the door opens by itself. The magic rumors of the prince are true! How does he-

"After you." He extends a hand in offering me the first steps into my little hole in the wall. An unexpected surge of anger consumes me as I stomp past him and duck through the archways. The prince, acting like a gentleman, holding the door open, allowing me to go first...yeah...just so he can lock it again and rape me. Tears of furry burn my eyes. No, I’ll not let that happen. He may be a prince, but I'm not going down without a fight. Realizing we both now stand in front of my pathetic straw mattress, I abruptly turn to face him.

"S-stay away! Don't touch me!" I must look ridiculous. Crusty mead filled hair, puffy teary eyes, crinkled dirty dress, and trembling hands filled with anger and fear. As if I'm a monster to be approached slowly, he raises his hands in a surrendering gesture as he steps closer to me.

"Little one, what did I promise you just a moment ago, hm?" His voice is calm and reassuring. I frown in anger and confusion.

"LIES! You said you weren't going to touch me! Yet you bring me to my sleeping quarters to-

"To make sure a young woman makes it safely to her chambers in the middle of the night." My mouth drops open as my eyes widen. What? No...he's falsely reassuring me. I narrow my eyes at him in heavy suspicion as I recall the men's conversations. 

"Y-you told those men-"

"Lies. I told them lies. Do you think they would have left you alone had you not been secured in my lap? No. You would have been brutally ravished over that table by not one, but several of those men. Had you escaped out the door, they would have followed you and I'm sure your imagination is sufficient to fill the rest." I am speechless. No words come to my brain as I absorb his explanation. My wide eyes blink several times until words return to my mouth.

"...I...I thought. You just...oh my Norns." Bravely, I take a step towards him. I feel wetness on my face and realize I'm crying again, except this time it is not out of fear or anger. "Thank you...thank you for not...your highness, I am eternally grateful and indebted to your protection and kindness, my prince." He just smirks at me and twirls his hand in the air. I gasp as a green velvet coin bag with a gold ribbon appears in his grasp. 

"Pocket dimension.” He explains. “ I would rather not carry heavy leather sacks like those oafs earlier." I giggle at his joke towards the barbarians and the absolute wonder of seeing his magic. 

"I believe this should be enough for putting up with those maggots. I’ll be on my way now. Rest well, little one." He drops the heavy handful bag on my straw mattress and turns to leave. I take a deep breath and for the first time in several hours I feel sufficient air fill my lungs. Before he leaves I feel the need to thank him one last time. 

"I thought my situation was to become most dire. The way things were headed...I am relieved you're not that kind of man, thank you.

"Well now you know, things aren't always as they seem." He gives me a playful smirk and wink as he turns back around to leave.

I close the curtain to my little nook and settle in my bed. Tears of relief fill my eyes. Curiously, I pull the gold string and peer into the bag. Oh my nine realms! Is this even real?! I stick my hand in and pull out one of dozens and dozens of gold coins. I'm free! I'm free! I'm free! Tomorrow I will be able to leave this hel. Perhaps a sweet cottage by the river, or a quaint cabin in the woods? I feel a smile grace my face...something that hasn't happened in longer than I care to think of. An elation of something surges within me, and with a joyful tear falling I realize...it's hope.


End file.
